Excusas cósmicas
by Affy black
Summary: Una de las razones por las que a Scorpius le encantaba Rose era que cuando le pedía salir y ésta se negaba su excusa era "Rubio y pelirroja no son una buena combinación, Malfoy" Minific
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (pero lo que haría si sí fuera así...)

**Summary: **Una de las razones por las que a Scorpius le encantaba Rose era que cuando le pedía salir y ésta se negaba su excusa era "Rubio y pelirroja no son una buena combinación, Malfoy"

**Nota: **Gracias por leer (:

* * *

**Excusas cósmicas **

Scorpius ahogó una sonrisa mientras perseguía a su pelirroja favorita sin dudar ni un instante. Rose dobló en la esquina así que él siguió sus pasos exclamando su nombre y a toda velocidad.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy. –ordenó la chica sosteniendo tres enormes libros bajo el brazo e intentando no mirarle siquiera.

Scorpius se interpuso en su camino y la acorralo recargándose en la pared y dejándola sin salida. Ella suspiró cansinamente mientras se dignaba a posar sus ojos azules sobre el rubio.

-Bien. –dijo finalmente Rose. -¿Qué quieres?

-Sabes lo que quiero. –respondió Malfoy con un guiño descarado. –Una cita contigo.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no. –Rose aclaró sin borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en su cara. Ella podría mentirle al mundo todo lo que quisiera diciendo que aborrecía las muestras de atención que le daba Scorpius Malfoy, sin embargo esa sonrisa delataba que en realidad le encantaban.

-Oh vamos, Rose… No me has dado una razón válida. –repuso el Slytherin.

-¡Mi razón es perfectamente válida! –clamó la Gryffindor cambiando los brazos (y los libros) de posición.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y la miró como si no pudiese creer su locura. Y es que era una locura.

-Pelirrojos y rubios no combinamos bien. –alegó la jovencita señalando su pelo anaranjado. –Y está comprobado.

-¿Comprobado por quién? ¿La Orden de Merlín?

La Weasley negó con la cabeza harta de que Malfoy se burlara de su afirmación. Por Morgana, ella no era la que hacía las reglas después de todo.

Scorpius la miró esperando una señal de que aquello era una broma porque le parecía la excusa más barata que una chica le hubiera dado nunca. Analizó a la hermosa pelirroja con intensidad esperando encontrarse con un brillo en sus ojos azules que delatara su plan malévolo pero no fue así. Una de las cosas que le gustaba de Rose era que ella no bromaba en cosas serias y que no se andaba con rodeos. Todo al punto.

Otra de las cosas que le gustaba de ella y que jamás se esperó de una hija de Hermione Granger, era que Rose era una joven supersticiosa y creyente de que las fuerzas del universo deben mantenerse en balance o de que el cosmos envía señales confusas en las formas menos inesperadas. Una de sus muchas teorías era simplemente esa. Rubios y pelirrojos no se deben mezclar en relaciones románticas.

-Mira lo que le pasó a Lily cuando intentó salir con ese Ravenclaw de quinto. –se explayó Rose cuando Scorpius le pidió una explicación. –Rubio e idiota.

-Coincidencia. –replicó Scorpius.

-Lavender Brown salió con mi padre durante su sexto año. He visto fotos. Rubia. Pésima relación. –continuó la pelirroja. –Tío Bill y tía Fleur, claro una pareja que parece muy perfecta pero… ¿Has visto a sus tres hijos? Cada uno más insoportable que el anterior. Mala combinación de genes.

-Estas diciendo puros disparates, Rose. –aseguró un divertido Scorpius.

-Y tú estás pecando de escéptico. –musitó la chica. –Ya te alegrarás de que yo no haya querido salir contigo.

-Tu teoría está llena de hoyos. –dijo Malfoy seguro. –Hay miles de parejas de rubios y pelirrojos felices.

-Te aseguro que no lo son.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Sólo lo sé.

-Eres tan sabelotodo. Deberías estar en Ravenclaw.

-Estoy en Gryffindor por cabezota. –respondió Rose. –Que es justo lo que tú eres así que tal vez tú deberías estar en Gryffindor también.

-Te crees muy lista. –Scorpius acortó la distancia entre ellos acercando su rostro al de la bella jovencita. –Eso me fascina de ti.

Rose sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué más te gusta de mí, Scorpius? –se burló con gracia ya que jamás llegó a creer que las intenciones de Malfoy fueran todo menos una broma.

Scorpius le regaló una sonrisa.

-Que opines que la razón por la que no podemos estar juntos es nuestro color de pelo. –confesó jugando con un mechón rojo en su mano. -Nada de Gryffindor y Slytherin, o de Weasley y Malfoy, nada de hija de héroes e hijo de mortífago.

-Nada de eso suena tan importante como las señales del universo, Malfoy, y las reglas cósmicas. –sentenció Rose recomponiendo su postura firme. –Ahora si me disculpas debo ir a la biblioteca antes de la hora de la cena.

Consiguió zafarse de él y dio tres pasos antes de escuchar su voz nuevamente.

-¿No hay siempre una excepción que confirma la regla, Rose?

La pelirroja se aseguró de que el rubio no pudiera verla sonriendo.

-Tal vez, Malfoy. –contestó ocultando su diversión. –Tendrás que demostrármelo.

Luego se marchó con un paso rítmico y bello que dejó al Slytherin babeando y preguntándose porque demonios se tuvo que fijar en la chiflada de Rose Weasley que no salía con él por extrañas razones que involucraban color de pelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen (pero lo que haría si sí fuera así...)

**Summary: **Una de las razones por las que a Scorpius le encantaba Rose era que cuando le pedía salir y ésta se negaba su excusa era "Rubio y pelirroja no son una buena combinación, Malfoy"

* * *

**Excusas cósmicas **

Rose se levantó muy temprano esa mañana debido a tres razones principales. La primera era que se encontraba semana de exámenes y ella tenía un ritual de ducha que involucraba sales minerales y otras cosas que invocaban a la suerte así que en lugar de su habitual baño de veinte minutos llegaba a permanecer hasta una hora en la ducha, provocando que sus compañeras quisieran matarla.

La segunda razón era que había quedado de ver a Albus en la entrada del Gran Comedor porque tenía algo de qué hablar con ella antes del desayuno. Rose imaginaba la razón pero aun así no podía decir que no a su primo favorito.

La tercera y última era que odiaba que se acabaran las tortitas de papa de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Así que después de tomar la ducha que tanto deseaba (y de salir y ver a todas sus compañeras aún dormidas) caminó tranquilamente hacia el Comedor.

-Weasley, que madrugadora.

La voz de Scorpius la hizo soltar un temblor que le pareció la cosa más patética desde la foto de Victoire en la portada de Corazón de Bruja y se repitió a sí misma que sólo se había debido a que el rubio la había tomado desprevenida.

-Malfoy. –ella le regaló una sonrisa paciente. De esas que se dan a las seis de la mañana cuando aún no estás harta del mundo y sus habitantes. –Supongo que me gusta empezar mi día temprano.

-Empieza tu día dando un paseo conmigo. –La sonrisa devastadora de Scorpius le erizó la piel. La perfección de sus dientes rectos, perfectamente alineados y de un blanco cegador le hizo cuestionarse porque maldita sea tenía que tener esa sonrisa tan maravillosa. Ella era nieta de dentistas después de todo y valoraba esas cosas.

-No lo creo. –musitó Rose, pasándose el cabello pelirrojo de un hombro al otro. Movimiento que había copiado de Victoire y sus infalibles tácticas de seducción (que aunque su prima fuera una reina insoportable, tenía más pretendientes de los que podía contar). –Ya te he dicho que me dejes de molestar, ¿Es que no entiendes español? ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?

-Francés. –se mofó el Slytherin mientras sacaba su lengua y la movía de manera burlesca.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si no metes tu lengua en tu boca te la voy a cortar. –sentenció cansinamente. -¿Quieres de verdad desafiar al universo? ¿No te intimidan las consecuencias que puedas hacer caer sobre nosotros?

-Me encantan los retos. –aseguró él con sus ojos grises taladrándola. –Y las pelirrojas.

-Creo que tu tipo deberían ser las morenas. –Rose alegó sintiendo que repentinamente su paciencia se evaporaba. –Ahora piérdete que tengo que verme con Albus. Además, a mí no me van los rubios.

-¿Qué te va, Rose Weasley? –quiso saber Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Me van los chicos que entienden cuando no es no. –afirmó de manera seca. –Y me va estar en paz con el cosmos.

-¡Vamos! –chilló Scorpius. -¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que nos casemos y nuestros hijos sean terriblemente insoportables. Lo que con tu personalidad y la mía va a pasar sin importar con quién nos casemos.

Rose enmarcó las cejas.

-Número uno, nunca podríamos casarnos, nuestra boda se convertiría en un velorio tan pronto juntáramos a nuestros padres en un espacio cerrado. Número dos, mis hijos serán perfectamente adorables, gracias. –espetó frunciendo el ceño. –Y número tres, hay mil cosas peores que pueden pasar además de eso.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y Rose adivinó que su paciencia tampoco era infinita.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó el rubio. -¿Qué te rompa el corazón?

Esta vez fue Rose la de la sonrisa devastadora.

-Que yo te lo rompa a ti. –replicó con una mirada llena de confianza. De esas que el rubio encontraba irresistibles.

Luego se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Rose sintió un pequeño hoyo en el pecho mientras caminaba lejos de Scorpius. Tal vez si ella no tuviera una cabeza llena de pelos rojizos en la cabeza podría haberle dado una oportunidad al chico. Si sólo hubiese heredado el cabello café de su madre no estaría metiéndose en una relación destinada al fracaso.

Y claro, como la leona que era, Rose no quería ningún fracaso en su vida.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia :) Sé que es un capitulo cortito pero este fic estará compuesto por unos cuantos capitulos así. No será una historia muy larga por eso es que trataré de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre publicaciones.

Besos!


End file.
